


With Sword and Fire

by bachaboska



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Cossack in love, Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Loosely based on “With Fire and Sword” by Henryk Sienkiewicz but with Bohun/Skrzetuski love story:Jan Skrzetuski, lieutenant of the armoured regiment of Prince Jeremi Wiśniowiecki returns from a mission to the Khan through the Wilderness. On his way back Jan meets Bohun, a famouse Cossack colonel. Bohun is instantly enamoured with Jan who is in return not unmoved by Bohun’s charms. They share a quick, passionate romance which ends when Jan is summoned by Prince Jeremi Wiśniowiecki.There he gets his next assignment - he is send as an envoy to the Sitch to find out about Chmielnicki (Cossacks leader during uprising against the Commonwealth and its magnates).He sends letter to Bohun saying where is he going and basically saying goodbye (not expecting to come back alive from his mission).Bohun goes to Chmielnicki and as a famous Cossack colonel manages to convince him to give Skrzetuski to him in exchange for his service. Jan is not happy about his lover “betrayal” to their cause and does not in fact act all that grateful for a rescue.





	

 


End file.
